Becoming the Sword Emperor
by ArrogantShark
Summary: When a fourteen year old boy faces the strongest swordsman on the planet no one believes he stands a chance. Well, Weren't they surprised? / Squalo Flashback. Rated T for language and Violence.


/How long would this go on? When he entered this battle the shark had no idea it would take this long and by the looks of his opponent neither did he.

Another sharp clink of steel on steel as the two met swords once again. How long had it been? It was already entering into dusk. Night would soon be upon them and neither seemed to be ready to back down.

All odds were against the teen. Despite his reputation no one believed he'd be able to win.

'who cares?' he thought to himself. 'I WILL win and then I'll show them I really am the best.'

Pulling himself back out of his thoughts he rose his silver hues only to see the older man coming at him.

'shit I lost focus' he inwardly cursed to himself.

With a tear steel ripped through cloth grazing the flesh underneath. Pivoting on his heal the silver haired male had just barely evaded a fatal blow to his stomach. The older man said nothing but the teen could tell he was mocking him. The older mans eyes spoke volumes.

'you shouldn't be day dreaming. I'm not like the other's you defeated.' Without a word that message was made clear and it only angered the teen. It was then that he noticed something. His opponent was missing his left hand. It wasn't that he hadn't noticed it before but for some reason it was now significant to him. A toothy grin graced the teens lips. The older male took on a defensive posture as the shark rose his blade only to be shocked as the blade was not used against him but instead on it's owner.

The pale teen couldn't help but let out a low yell as his left hand fell to the ground. Blood streamed from the wound.

"t-there. Now I'll be better able to understand your technique." Panted the young silverette.

The sword emperor just watched the teen wide eyed before giving a smirk. He must really think the kid was insane to so badly injure himself in such a serious battle.

Searing pain ran through the handless extremity but the silver haired boy paid no mind to it and instead ran in for another attack. Teeth bared. He could tell by the look on his opponents face that the other was again underestimating him. Calculating that with such an injury the boy would lose because of fatigue due to blood loss or another of many things that could go wrong with such an injury.

Well, he was wrong. The sun fell and rose again as the two continued their battle and once the sun set for a second time during their battle a victor was finally decided.

Panting and soaked with sweat and blood the silver hair boy grabbed up his fallen opponent's sword and looked down at the former sword emperor.

Not a word was spoken.

Raising the sword in the air he thrust it down embedding it into the earth by it's fallen master. It had truly been a battle worth remembering and there would be talk of it for years to come. A 14 year old boy had just defeated the sword emperor, the leader of the Varia, Tyr. It had taken two days but he had finally won. The title of Sword Emperor and Varia leader was now his own./

Lifting his arm from his eyes silver hues opened.

"A dream?" He grumbled before sitting up on the couch. Yawning he made an attempt to wake up though he would much rather curl back up and sleep more. He knew if he got caught asleep on the couch he'd be yelled at or pestered.

A smirk tugged at his lips as he recalled the dream, or memory rather. It had been one of the most challenging things he had ever done and one of the accomplishments he was most proud of. Leaning back on the couch he relaxed and smiled up at the ceiling. If only he could find another opponent like that. Maybe if he could get that damned brat with the katana to focus he'd be a worthy opponent. Well, maybe some day.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright so this is my first time posting anything to this site. I was bored and felt like writing a little about how I think Squalo's fight with Tyr went down. Hopefully this is somewhat decent. I'm not going for a work of art here or anything this is basically me just throwing thoughts into words. Hopefully someone out there likes it.<strong>


End file.
